Field
The present invention relates to a decompression device for an internal combustion engine, and more specifically to a decompression device which releases a compression pressure in a combustion chamber, by slightly opening an intake valve or an exhaust valve at least in a compression stroke.
Description of Related Art
A decompression device (also referred to as a decompressor) is known which releases a compression pressure in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. The decompression device is used, for example, in order to improve startability by reducing a compression torque at the time when the internal combustion engine is started.
JP 2016-017505 A discloses a decompression device that uses a valve timing mechanism which supports a rocker arm for operating a valve, by a lash adjuster. This decompression device is configured so as to lift the bottom of the lash adjuster by a cam, thereby move a fulcrum of the rocker arm to an upper side, in other words, to the side at which the valve opens, and thereby keep the valve in an opened state.